olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyche
Psyche is a human woman and Greek Princess, whose beauty rivaled that of Aphrodite. She eventually became the Greek Goddess of the Human Soul and the wife of Eros, God of Love. Role Psyche was born human, the youngest and most attractive of three beautiful daughters of an unnamed Greek King and Queen. So gorgeous she was that people went to praise her as the new Goddess of Love, whilst Aphrodite was forgotten and her temples left empty. A bitterly jealous Aphrodite commanded her young son, Eros, to make Psyche fall in love with a monster, in hopes her popularity would die out. Subsequently, Eros went to see the princess at night whilst she was asleep, and admired her beauty, he then aimed his arrow, which could make any person fall in love, at her, instead the arrow missed and shot into him, transforming him into an adult man. He confessed his love for an unconscious Psyche, before exiting her bedroom. The next day, Psyche spends time with her older sisters, who both had found someone to marry, Psyche's parents in the background view their daughters and acknowledge that nobody asked for her their youngest daughter's hand in marriage. (The reason being that people considered her too divine to wed)> Psyche's mother considers that it may be due to the wrath of the Gods, before she and her husband visit the Oracle at Delphi, where they are told that Psyche is destined to marry a non human, a monster. As commanded, her parents leave her on a Mountain, to be taken to her groom. There Psyche meets Zephyros, God of the West Wind who transports her to her new home, a magnificent palace, with beautiful scenery where she enjoys a bowl of fruit. Psyche wonders where the monster her parents spoke about is. At night, Eros, comes to see Psyche and tells her not to look at her face lest she be shocked, the two enjoy several romantic evenings together. One day, Eros acknowledges that Psyche is lonely when he is not there and tells her that her two older sisters can visit her in the daytime. So the next day Zephyros transports the sisters to Psyche's new home, where they are astounded by its beauty and enjoy the hospitality. When they ask about her husband, Psyche replies that she has never seen his face. One of her sisters tell her to prepare a lamp and a dagger, to find out his identity and if he is a monster,to kill him, reasoning that he may be preparing her to eat her. At night, the couple go to bed, some time later, Psyche, still awake, lights up a lamp to look at the face of her sleeping husband and is shocked to find his true identity. Whilst doing this, some melted wax drops from her lamp onto Eros' shoulder waking him up in pain. Eros is shocked to find her also holding a dagger and assumes that Psyche was intent on killing him . Angry and upset, he asks her if this was the answer to all the love he gave her and tells her that he married her, against his mother Aphrodite's order, and what he gets instead is a wife trying to kill him, Eros tells Psyche that their destiny here is finished and that she should never again look for him, Psyche reaches out to touch her beloved, begging him not to leave, but he strikes lightning making her fall to the ground. She then asks for forgiveness but he replies that "if you love someone you should trust them no matter what" before bidding her a final farewell and flying from her bedroom. A devastated Psyche tears up and still begs him not to leave her. The next day, Psyche treks up Mount Olympus to visit Aphrodite, whilst having flashbacks of her time with Eros, she expects to be punished and pleads Aphrodite to let her see her husband again, after Aphrodite reprimands her for hurting her son, she gives Psyche the task of sorting out a massive pile of six different types of grain, Psyche, feeling hopeless at the task, falls to the floor crying and gets on sorting the grains, a group of ants take pity on her and sort out the grains for her. Aphrodite returns and is shocked and angered to see she has completed the task. And accuses her of having help from her husband. She next tells Psyche to cross a river and gather wool from a flock of Golden sheep, however before she does so, she is greeted by the river God, Peneus, who tells her to pick the wool the sheep dropped on the grass, instead of picking it right off of the sheep due to their aggressive nature. Psyche thanks him, doing so and proceeds to give the wool to Aphrodite. Who sets her a final task of requesting Persephone, Queen of the Underworld for a box of her beauty, to replenish her looks after tending to a wounded Eros. Psyche jumps high above to the ground, and is saved just in time from suicide by Zephyros, who tells her another way of getting to the underworld, without killing herself, following his instructions, she picks up coins and bread in a shelter, gives a coin to Hades' ferryman, to allow her to cross the river Styx and Acheron and gives the piece of bread to Cerberus, to distract him, allowing her to sneak in to meet Persephone and Hades. She then makes her request and Persephone complies. Psyche then makes her way back to Aphrodite, but sees her reflection and is disappointed with the state of her skin, she opens Persephone's box of beauty, hoping to take just a bit for herself, however falls to the fall, dead. Eros comes to rescue her and revives his love. Psyche awakens and the two lovers reunite. Eros and Psyche eventually marry by the command of Zeus, and Psyche becomes immortal. In a later episode, Eros watches from afar Orpheus and Eurydice, Psyche approaches him and he welcomes her, Eros, also makes a clone of himself, whom he names Lovely, to keep a watch over the Orpheus and Eurydice, whilst he and Psyche visit a wine drinking themed party hosted by Dionysus, Psyche proclaims that this is the best party she has ever been to. Appearance Psyche has the appearance of a youthful female, with golden blonde hair, medium blue eyes and light tan skin. Her hair is mostly straight, she has two large single curls on either side of her head. She typically wears a orange top with a brown belt and a long pink skirt, with brown sandals. On her wedding day, she wore a white dress, pink cardigan and carried a bouquet of pink roses. After turning into a Goddess, she gets sparkly yellow butterfly wings on her back, making her resemble a fairy. Personality Psyche, is a pure hearted woman, sweet, humble, gentle, modest, down to earth, open and kind, despite her privileged upbringing. Her older sisters also are pleasant natured, though are more posh and quite materialistic compared to Psyche. Psyche seems more of a spiritual person, less concerned about the possessions in life, taking to heart the more key things. After she hurts Eros, by lighting a lamp to look at his face, hurting him, causing a betrayed Eros to leave her she is devastated and bitterly regrets her wrongdoing. She completes three tasks with the sympathy of the Gods. Trivia Psyche's name means 'butterfly' in Ancient Greek. In the original tale of Psyche and Eros, Psyche has to complete four tasks not three, including fetching water from a dragon infested lake, but she looses heart on this mission, Zeus takes pity on her, sending his eagle to defeat the Dragons and fill the bowl of water for her which she brings back to Aphrodite. This is the task before she requests Persephone for a box of her beauty. Also, after, she betrays Eros and he leaves her, Psyche sees her sisters, whom she tells the true identity of her husband and how he left her, and both of them, after listening, jump off a mountain, offering themselves as brides to Eros, hoping to be caught by Zephyros, the west wind, but they are instead left to fall to a gruesome death. Also, in the original tale, Psyche becomes pregnant by Eros, and they welcome a daughter, after their wedding, whom they call Hedone. All of these things however seemed to be omitted from the Olympus Guardian series.